


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by t_dragon



Series: T's 2018 Fanfic Advent Calendar [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Byungho accidentally sees daddy kiss Santa when he's looking at the really big Christmas present, and all hell breaks loose





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> (Byungho and Eunbyul are Baekhyun and Chanyeol's adopted kids, let's just get that out of the way at the beginning)  
> How could I not write a fic based on this song, like, how??? I mean, /I/ sung it in school almost 20 years ago, it's a classic! And then I found out that there's actually a cover with daddy instead of mommy, and, well, it was decided that it had to happen! Plus, kids, I love kids, how could I not? ;;

“ _ Byul-noona, Byul-noona! _ ”

Eunbyul removed her earphones at the insistent tugging on one of her sleeves. Beside her stood her younger brother, Byungho, a horrified expression on his face.

“What?” Eunbyul sighed, rolling her eyes as both of Byungho’s tiny little fists clenched harder into her sleeve.

“N-noona, I saw daddy kissing Santa,” Byungho managed to get out through his sniffles, and Eunbyul’s eyes widened.

“What did you say?” Eunbyul asked, sitting up straighter as Byungho released her with one hand to rub at his red eyes.

“I saw daddy kissing Santa!” Byungho exclaimed, almost wailing by now, and Eunbyul quickly began to run a hand through his hair to soothe him. It had become habit by now, because if their dads would appear as Byungho was crying and screaming next to Eunbyul, they would for sure suspect Eunbyul had done something bad, and Eunbyul did not want to handle that right now.

“Okay, okay, calm down, Byunggie, tell me what happened,” Eunbyul gently urged her brother as he started to calm down, and dragging in a deep breath, Byungho nodded.

“I-I wanted to look at the big present again, s-so I sneaked into the closet outside of daddy and dad’s bedroom,” Byungho began, and the pieces began to click into place in Eunbyul’s mind. “A-and then I hear daddy talking, so I peeked, a-and I s-saw daddy k-kissing S-Santa!”

Once again, Byungho began to sniffle, now also hiccuping, and Eunbyul realized that she would most probably not be able to calm her brother down. She knew what Byungho had most probably seen, but she did not know what to tell him. Somehow, Eunbyul figured that the truth would not be the best way to go, because Byungho still believed in Santa Claus, and Eunbyul did not. She had figured that one out pretty quickly, unfortunately.

But Byungho was apparently not done, messily wiping at his face as he took a few breaths, clearly very upset about this whole deal, and now Eunbyul kind of wished that their dads would come and find them.

“Daddy shouldn’t kiss Santa! Santa has his own wife, and daddy has dad! W-what if dad gets sad that daddy k-kissed Santa? I don’t want dad to be s-sad!” Byungho continued, voice climbing into hysterics. “D-daddy shouldn’t be mean to dad and kiss Santa! H-he said nobody would see it was him, but I saw!  _ I saw that it was Santa! _ ”

“Byunggie, calm down,” Eunbyul tried to soothe as she began to rub her brother’s arm instead, but Byungho was full on wailing now, one hand still fisted in Eunbyul’s sleeve, the other pressed against his face. “Calm down, daddy didn’t kiss Santa, and dad won’t be sad, I promise!”

“Byungho, Eunbyul? What’s going on?”

Eunbyul looked up in relief as their daddy came rushing into the living room, looking extremely worried.

“He says he saw you kissing Santa,” Eunbyul answered as Baekhyun swept Byungho up into his arms, even as Byungho struggled against him. “And that would make dad sad.”

Realization lit up Baekhyun’s eyes, and he let out a quiet sigh as he managed to wrestle Byungho into a proper hold.

Chanyeol had tried on his Santa costume, to make sure it was still fitting, and they had shared a kiss or two - or twenty - because for some reason, Santa Chanyeol was pretty hot. Probably had more to do with the ‘Chanyeol’ part than the ‘Santa’, but yeah.

“Byungho, baby, calm down, let daddy explain,” Baekhyun mumbled as he gently pressed his son’s face against his neck, swaying back and forth to try to help him calm down.

“Hey, buddy, what’s going on?” Chanyeol asked as he joined them, glancing at Baekhyun as he placed his hand on Byungho’s head.

Almost immediately, Byungho began to cry harder again, trying to pull back from Baekhyun, but Baekhyun held him firmly.

“D-daddy was mean! Dad’ll be sad!” Byungho wailed, and Chanyeol’s frown deepened at the outburst, but Baekhyun just sighed again.

“He saw me kissing  _ Santa _ ,” Baekhyun mumbled to Chanyeol, before he focused back on his son. “Baby, let me explain what happened, okay? Calm down a little, please?”

“Byunggie, I’m not sad, so please listen to your daddy, okay?” Chanyeol joined in, and together, they managed to get Byungho to calm down a little, enough for him to listen and register Baekhyun’s explanation.

“You know how Santa has to visit all of the children on Christmas, baby? Sometimes Santa can’t go everywhere, and then we have to help him by dressing up like him and hand out all of the Christmas presents, so dad was only checking to see if the clothes fit if Santa can’t make it to us this Christmas,” Baekhyun gently comforted his son, rubbing his back as the hiccups slowly settled.

“But I want real Santa!” Byungho whined, clinging to his daddy now that he understood what was going on, and wanted to be comforted.

“We don’t know if Santa can make it or not yet, Byunggie, but if you make sure you’re the best boy you can be, then Santa might make it,” Chanyeol said as he ran his hand through his son’s hair, before wiping away some of the tears down his cheeks. “Santa only visits the nice kids, right?”

Byungho nodded, because he knew that, Santa Claus only liked nice children, and if you were not nice, you would get coal instead of presents.

“So how about we dry these tears and sit down and watch a movie, and you can make sure you’re as nice as possible so Santa might come over, hm?” Chanyeol suggested, and immediately, Byungho’s eyes widened.

Pushing himself backwards so quickly that Baekhyun almost lost his grip on him, Byungho used both of his hands to remove all traces of his tears, determination burning in his eyes. It was honestly really cute, and both of his dads had to hold back coos at the sight of their son.

“I’ll be the bestest and nicest boy ever!” Byungho exclaimed. “I’ll be so good Santa has to come!”

“Then go pick out a movie with your sister, and remember not to fight,” Baekhyun said, pressing a kiss to his son’s cheek, before putting him down onto the floor, Byungho nodding and immediately setting off, calling out for Eunbyul as Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched him go.

“Did we do parenting right?” Chanyeol hesitantly asked as he wrapped an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, Baekhyun immediately relaxing into his hold.

“No idea,” Baekhyun groaned, dragging a hand over his face. “I really hope so…”

“Trial and error, that’s what it is, right? Eunbyullie has turned out pretty well, right?” Chanyeol mumbled, and Baekhyun burst out laughing.

“Yeah, through some kind of miracle, she has,” Baekhyun agreed. “As long as we do our best, I think we’re pretty safe. Come on now,  _ Santa _ , time to watch a movie! I’m betting on Frozen.”

“I’m not betting against that,” Chanyeol snorted as they began to move towards the sofa.

Surely enough, Frozen was the chosen movie, but with Byungho’s very enthusiastic rendition of ‘Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?’, to Baekhyun and Eunbyul’s nearly perfect harmonization of ‘Let It Go’, no one really minded. Plus, it was a pretty decent movie, better than a lot of the others that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been forced to watch during their years as parents.


End file.
